Meeting the Family Part 3
by razzy89
Summary: The last part of my 'Meeting the Family' series. Takes place after Trespasser.


This takes place after "Meeting the Family Part 2", also taking place after Trespasser. The Inquisition was disbaned.

This is the last of 'Meeting the Family'

* * *

The two of them stood, watching the landscape before them. They haven't had a moment alone since their wedding night, especially with all that had happened. Their friends had left shortly after Rosy joined them, giving the newlyweds time to talk about what would happen.

"I'm so happy you came back to me alive" whispered Cullen, as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Rosy closed her eyes as he kissed the back of her head, whimpering as she started to cry softly.

"Love, what's wrong?" asked Cullen, as she turned around to face him.

"Cullen..." Rosy cried "I still want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I will understand if you don't want to stay with me"

"Rosy" whispered Cullen, as he lifted her face and dried her tears, he added "My dear wife, I'm not leaving you" he placed his forehead on hers, and continued "I love you Rosy, and I will always love you no matter what"

"Cullen, I'm not the same woman or will ever be the woman I was" whimpered Rosy.

"That doesn't matter to me, love" Cullen told her as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes "Rosy...I promise you everything will be fine. I am going to take care of you no matter what"

Cullen kissed her, and after he pulled away, he whispered "I cannot imagine my life without you. I want a future with you, I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old by your side. I love you"

"I love you too" sobbed Rosy, as Cullen held her.

"I know things will be different that how we both planned, but I promise you that everything will be all right" Cullen promised her, as she kept crying.

Rosy stopped crying after a few minutes, turning to face Cullen,who reached into his pocket.

"I wanted to propose to you before we came here" He said, showing her the ring he had bought "But for some reason, I was always interrupted" he began to take off her glove, and place the ring on her finger "I suppose now it will be your wedding ring"

"Cullen" Rosy whispered as she slightly smiled "When did you get this?"

"I bought it shortly after your family came to Skyhold" he said, smiling "I wanted to ask you when..." he explained, then added "it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are both here, and that I will be your husband as long as we live"

As Cullen closed in to kiss her, they heard barking approaching them.

"Here comes Cookie" sighed Cullen.

"You named the dog Cookie?" asked Rosy, giggling.

"Yes" laughed Cullen "I know how much you love cookies. I could have named him Elfroot too"

"Cookie is fine" laughed Rosy.

The mabari, Cookie, reached them, and as Rosy kneeled to pet him, Cookie pushed her and started licking her.

"Cookie stop" laughed Cullen, as he also knelt.

Cookie turned to him, got off Rosy, and sat.

"I think he likes me" said Rosy.

"After all the treats you got him, I don't think he'll hate you" joked Cullen, as he helped Rosy get up, he added as he touched her cheek "I think he did what I wanted to do"

"The many kisses he gave me?" joked Rosy.

"Yes" he said as he hugged her.

The two of them hugged for a while, and all that time Cullen could only think about what Alistar had told him when they last saw each other.

"Cullen...?" asked Rosy.

"Yes" sighed Cullen.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Rosy, she added "With the Inquisition disbaned, we have to find a place to live"

"Rosy don't worry about that. I know exactly where we are going to live, but there is something that I must do before we get there"

"What is it?" asked Rosy.

"I need to see my siblings" he answered.

Rosy nodded her head, then pressed it on his chest as he held her. Rosy sighed, and breathed slowly, closing her eyes. Cullen closed his eyes too, having made his choice.

* * *

Cullen opened his eyes, then looked at Rosy who was still asleep. The two of them had arrived at the house of his siblings the previous night very late. They were escorted by the Bull and his chargers as well as by Rylen, Cullen's second in command during the inquisition, who stayed at the village's tavern. It had been two months since the Inquisition was disbaned and the newly weds had decided to go to South Reach, joined by their friends, with the only one to receive their surprise visit being Mia.

"Good morning" he whispered, as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning love" sighed Rosy.

Cullen kissed her forehad, then asked

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, and you?" Rosy asked him.

"Also well" he answered, and after a silence, moved to hold her.

"I wonder what time is it" said Rosy.

"It's probably past noon" he told her, then added "I think we should probably get up"

"I think so too" Rosy agreed, then both got up.

The two of them changed their clothes from their sleeping garments, with Cullen barely helping Rosy get into her dark green dress. She had learned how to dress herself using only one hand, and thankfully for Cullen, hadn't learned how to cook yet.

"My beautiful wife" sighed Cullen, as he held her from behind.

Rosy laughed softly, then someone knocked the door.

"Yes" said Cullen.

"Brother, when you and Rosy wake, please come eat with us" Mia told them.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Mia" Rosy answered.

Cullen held on to Rosy for a few minutes, and after a silence, said "She's the only one who knows"

"Knows what?" asked Rosy.

"That we got married" he answered her "I don't know if the others know"

"I guess we'll find out soon" giggled Rosy.

The two of them left the room, and went to the dinning room where Cullen's family were waiting for them.

"Brother!" yelled Rosalie, as she ran to hug Cullen.

"Rosalie" said Cullen, as he hugged his sister, who looked a lot like Mia, except for her green eyes.

"Brother...it is good to see you again!" said Brandson, who looked like Cullen, except that he was a bit shorter.

"And you too, brother" replied Cullen, as he let go of his sister.

"This is Emma" said Brandson, introducing his wife.

"It is wonderful to meet you" smiled had long brown hair and hazel eyes, she was thin and was a bit shorter than Rosy.

"And you too" said Cullen, then added "Alllow me to introduce my wife, Rosy Trevelyan"

"It is nice to finally meet you all" said Rosy.

"Cullen!" laughed Rosalie, and hugged her brother again "Congragulations!"

"Wait, when did you get married?" asked Brandson.

"Two months ago, when the Inquisition disbaned" answered Cullen, letting go of his sister.

"And here I thought you had taken celibacy vows when you became a templar" joked Brandson "I never thought that Ser Cullen would find a pretty woman to marry"

"I heard that!" said Emma, angrily.

"Honey, I was joking!" replied Branson.

"So was I" laughed Emma, then added "Congragulations to both of you"

"Yes, congragulations brother, Inquisitor" said Brandson.

"Please, call me Rosy" Rosy told them, as they all sat to eat.

"Where is your son, brother?" asked Cullen.

"He has a fever, he's asleep" answered Brandson.

"Cullen, I just wanted to let you know that Cookie fell asleep after I fed him" Mia told him.

"Cookie?" asked Emma.

"Our mabari, we adopted him at Orlais" explained Cullen.

"You named your mabari Cookie?" asked Brandson "The Queen named hers Keiser"

"Well, I think it's a nice name" argued Emma, giving Brandson a look.

"Mia, where is your husband?" asked Cullen.

"He's supposed to come back today, he can't wait to meet you" answered Mia.

"And you, Rosalie?" asked Cullen.

"I'm waiting for the right man, brother" replied Rosalie "I'm sure that the right man is out there, about to knock the door"

There was a knock, which made everyone laugh.

"I'll get it" laughed Cullen, as he went to get the door.

"Rosy...are you related to the mage that convinced the King and Queen to build mage's schools?" asked Emma.

"Yes" answered Rosy "Jason is my brother"

"Is it true you met Irysia Hawke?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes" replied Rosy.

"What about her lover?" asked Rosalie.

"No, I haven't had the chance to meet Anders, but Cullen knows him" said Rosy.

"I doubt he'll tell me anything, he seems...political" chuckled Rosalie.

"She wants to know the love story" joked Brandson.

"What's wrong with a little romance, dear? " asked Emma, sarcasticly.

"Everyone...this is Rylen. Rylen that is Brandson, his wife Emma, and Rosalie" said Cullen, after he came back with Rylen.

"It is nice to meet you all" said Rylen.

"Please join us Rylen, I'll get you a plate" said Mia, and went to the kitchen.

"Thank you" Rylen thanked her as he sat next to Rosalie.

"How are the Chargers?" asked Rosy.

"Hung over Inq...Rosy" answered Rylen.

"I'll be surprised if they were sober" joked Cullen.

"I heard you had a few drinks with them, brother" said Mia, coming back and giving Rylen his plate.

"Not as often as they have drinks amongst themselves" replied Cullen.

They all then heard a scream coming from the living room, and everyone got up and went there.

"Mommy!" laughed the boy, who was in the ground while Cookie licked his face.

"Cookie" said Cullen, then Cookie got off little Brandson and sat.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emma, helping her son up.

"I feel ine" answered Brandson, who looked like his father, but had his mother's brown hair "I like puppy"

"His name is Cookie" Brandson told his son "He's your uncle's and aunt's dog"

"Uncl, aut, may I play with Cooki?" asked the boy.

"Of course" smiled Cullen.

"But first you have to eat" said Emma.

They all went back to the dinning room, and finished eating. After eating, they went outside to look at little Brandson and his friends play with Cookie, who was happily chasing them. After a while, Cullen, Rylen, and Brandson went into town to get some wine; while Mia and Rosalie began to make dinner, leaving Emma and Rosy looking after Brandson and Cookie.

"Are you all right, In...Rosy?" asked Emma.

"Yes, fine " answered Rosy.

"We got married about five years ago, our son was born about a year later" Emma told her "Are you two planning on having children?"

"We are, we just don't know when" replied Rosy.

"I'm sure you both have plans" said Emma.

"Cullen won't tell me what'll happen after our visit here, he keeps saying that it's a surprise" Rosy told her.

In the meantime, Cullen, Brandson, and Rylen told the women they were going to get wine, but instead went to the lands that were given to Cullen by Divine Victoria after she was named.

"And you haven't told your wife about this?" asked Brandson, as they all went in the clinic, which used to be a Teryn's castle.

"No, I was going to tell her once the Inquisition disbaned. After she lost her arm, I promised I'll take care of her. This might not be enough to keep my promise" answered Cullen.

"Com...Cullen, I'm sure that she'll be very happy about this" Rylen told him.

"I will have support from the Chantry, but I don't know for how long. People have forgotten what Rosy has done for Thedas. I might be able to keep my promise with this, but it will be temporary. I need to think about the future" said Cullen.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Brandson.

"I have written to King Alistar" sighed Cullen "I'm going to accept the position he offered me"

"What position?" asked Brandson.

"He asked me to become the Commander of Ferelden once the Inquisition ended" replied Cullen.

"Does she know?" asked Rylen.

"No" said Cullen "I will tell her tonight, after I speak with Mia and her husband, and with Rosalie. Brandson, I am going to need help from all of you to run this place"

"Of course brother, I'm sure Emma won't object" agreed Brandson.

"Rylen, I know that you stopped taking lyrium. I would really appreciate if you would stay here to get through the withdrawal symptoms, then to help my family run this place" said Cullen.

"I will, my friend. Thank you for this oportunity" Rylen thanked him.

"The Chantry's clerics will arrive tomorrow. As for the healers, Jason will be bringing them in a few weeks" Cullen informed them.

"Jason? Your brother in law?" asked Brandson.

"Yes. My mage brother in law" answered Cullen.

"Is bringing mages a good idea?" asked Rylen.

"He's bringing healers that have helped him and his mages, his idea is to make the few coming mages help make potions" answered Cullen, as they walked through the clinic, arriving to a room "Rylen...this will be your bedroom"

The three men stepped inside, as Rylen walked around. Cullen continued "This is one of the main bedrooms. One of the other two will remain empty for me and Rosy, for when we come to visit"

"It feels strange to be here. This castle has been empty since the Blight ended" said Brandson.

"The last Queen was exiled to Orlais, where she married. The King gave what once belonged to the Hero of River Dane to the Chantry" Cullen explained.

"And the Chantry gave it to you, Cullen" Rylen told him.

"This place will help Templars stop taking lyrium so they can get their lives back. As for those lost to it, it will be a place where they can find peace for the remainder of their days" Cullen assured them "The rebuilt village will be a home for those that will help here"

"I will start managing things now, the lyrium is almost completely gone" Rylen assured him.

"Thank you, there are records in your room. I already have copies of them" Cullen told him "There are people in the castle already, you won't be alone"

"Thank you my friend" Rylen thanked him "I guess I better get to work now"

Rylen left, then both Cullen and Brandson went back to the house, where dinner was waiting for them. They all ate, laughing and talking about their day, and were later joined by Scott, Mia's husband, who was a traveling merchant, but was trying to find a way to stay home due to Mia's pregnancy. After dinner, each of them retired to their rooms, with Cullen and Rosy going to theirs.

"You know, I noticed that you and Brandson were the only ones to come back without the wine" said Rosy, then asked "Cullen...what is going on? What are you hiding from me?"

"Rosy..." Cullen whispered, as he sat on the bed, next to Rosy.

"Is everything all right?" asked Rosy.

"Yes, everything is fine" answered Cullen "It's just...I don't know where to start"

"Why don't you start telling me where Rylen is?" asked Rosy.

"He's..." tried to answerd Cullen, then asked "Rosy, do you know what this place is?"

Rosy looked at him, he continued "This land used to be under Teryn Loghain's before the Blight. When the Blight ended and Alistar was crowned, he gave this land to the Divine. The village around the castle was destroyed by darkspawn, but was rebuilt thanks to the crown, and to you"

"We agreed to help rebuit, but what does that have to do with this?" asked Rosy, looking slightly mad.

"Shortly after the Divine was named...she gave me these lands" sighed Cullen.

Rosy looked at him, surprised, then joked "So, you're a Teryn now?"

"No" laughed Cullen "I have...I've decided to use the castle to help Templars. I have turned the castle into a clinic to help them stop taking lyrium, and to give those lost to it peace before they die. Some of them will be coming in the next few days, from the Inquisition, to stop taking lyrium and to help us run this place"

"We're going to live here?" asked Rosy.

"No" answered Cullen, he continued "Rosy...Rylen and my siblings will help me run it. We are going to live in Denerim"

"Denerim?" asked Rosy, and after a silence, she asked "Cullen, why Denerim?"

"Love, I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you everything that the King said to me when he visited Skyhold. He...he offered me a position in Court" Cullen told her.

Rosy looked at him, surprised, then asked "A position? Doing what?"

"He wants me to be the Commander of Ferelden" answered Cullen "His past Commander had his twins"

"And we are living in Denerim because you are going to become nobility?" joked Rosy.

"Yes" answered Cullen "The Chantry says that it will support the clinic, but I don't know for how long that will be. I have to find a way to support it once they decide not to help anymore"

Rosy rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, after a silence, he said

"I'm sorry I hid this from you, I wanted to surprise you"

"Well, I am surprised" she replied, then added "Cullen, whatever you decide, I will support you"

Cullen hugged her, and after kissing her forehead, he said "Thank you, love"

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" asked Cullen, he and Rosy had woken early and gone to the Castle turned Clinic.

"It's great" she answered, as Cullen led her to their room.

"Whenever we come out here, we will stay here" Cullen told her.

They went in the room, and after taking a good look at it, sat on the bed.

"Do you really think your siblings will help you?" asked Rosy, as he held her.

"Brandson already said yes" answered Cullen, then added " I hope that Mia, her husband and Rosalie will also agree to help"

"Something tells me that Rosalie will say yes" joked Rosy, remembering a conversation between the two of them about Rylen.

"Let's hope Mia and Scott also agree" sighed Cullen.

The two of them stayed still for a few minutes,then after a silence, Rosy told him

"When will we leave for Denerim?" asked Rosy.

"If everything goes as I hope, maybe in a month" Cullen answered.

"Did you tell your siblings that we were coming here?" asked Rosy, rising her head and looking at him in the eyes.

"No" he laughed "Maybe we should head back"

Rosy nodded her head as they both got up, they then left, going back to the house. By the time they arrived, everyone else was having lunch.

"There they are!" said Mia.

"Where did you two lovebirds disappear to?" asked Brandson.

"We went to the Castle" answered Cullen, then looked at Mia "She knows"

"And you survived!" joked Mia, sitting next to Scott.

"He did" laughed Rosy.

"Well, what did you think?" asked Scott, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes, he was as tall as Cullen.

"It was wonderful" answered Rosy.

"Yes, thank you for helping me get the furniture, Scott" Cullen thanked him.

"Of course, Cullen" replied Scott.

"Now that we are all here, there is something I must ask of all of you" said Cullen.

"Brother, what's wrong?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing" answered Cullen "It's just that..." he sighed "When the King visited Skyhold, he offered me a position at Court, which I am going to take.I am going to become the Commander of Ferelden, and because of this, I won't be able to manage the clinic. I need you all to please help Rylen run it"

"Of course we'll help" agreed Emma, she added "Brandson had already told me of this. You have our support"

"As well as ours" agreed Scott, after he turned to Mia, who nodded her head.

"I will help too, brother" said Rosalie.

"Thank you, all of you" Rosy told them.

"We have to organize ourselves. It's going to be hard to handle the farm and the clinic" explained Mia.

"There is still one of the main bedrooms available, someone is going to have to move into the Clinic" Brandson told them.

"Lyrium withdrawal is a hard thing to get through, I'm sure it's a harder thing to see" said Cullen, holding Rosy's hand, he added "I don't think that Brandson, or that you, Mia, should see"

"So I guess I should be the one to move into the clinic" suggested Rosalie.

"We will really appreciate that, Rosalie" smiled Rosy.

"The farm will supply the clinic. I'm sure that once Cullen receives his title, we won't be the only ones sending food" agreed Emma.

"Well, then Brandson and I will go by the clinic everyday to help Rosalie and Rylen" agreed Scott.

"Rylen will keep track of any documentation related to the clinic. Rosalie...I'm going to need you to help organize the healers. The Chantry is going to send us some Revered Mothers and Clerics to start helping us" explained Cullen "Rosalie, the three of us need to move into the Clinic today, they are arriving this evening"

"Of course, brother" agreed Rosalie.

"The Bull and his Chargers have also agreed to help, they will also be coming with us" Cullen told them "They're going to meet us here"

"Sounds like we should start thinking on what to make for dinner" said Emma.

"That will not be necessary" said Cullen.

"Of course it is, brothers. Neither of the three of you, Cookie, or your friends will go to the clinic without having dinner first" argued Mia.

"Thank you all " Rosy thanked them "Not just for helping us with this, but for welcoming me to your family"

"Well...we should thank you for having married Cullen" joked Brandson.

"We actually thought that Cullen had made an oath to celibacy when he joined the Templars" giggled Rosalie.

"Well I didn't!" argued Cullen.

"We know, brother" laughed Mia "Mother and Father would be so proud of you"

The seven of them, and Cookie, finished eating, and then begin to get everything ready to go to the clinic. Mia and Emma started to gather food to cook dinner, Rosalie got her clothes, with Rosy's help. Cullen and Scott took Rosy's and Cullen's clothes to the clinic, while Brandson looked after his son and Cookie.

Cullen and Scott returned later that afternoon with Bull and his Chargers, and after having dinner, they all went to the clinic except for Brandson, his wife, and his son. Rylen received them, helping Rosalie get her things to her room, while Cullen and Rosy showed the others around.

The people sent by the Chantry arrived later that evening, and the Chargers' healer taught them how to make curing potions and poultices. Some time later, Mia and Scott went back home. At around midnight, everyone retired to get some sleep.

"Are things going the way you planned?" asked Rosy, as both her and Cullen layed down to sleep.

"Yes, they are" answered Cullen.

"Cullen...where is Cookie?" asked Rosy.

"He decided to stay with Rosalie" Cullen told her, as he kissed her cheek.

The two of them held each other in silence, after a while, Rosy asked

"Love, can I ask you something?"

"Yes" sighed Cullen.

"When will we try to have children?" asked Rosy.

"I wish I could say once Thedas is safe again, but that hasn't been possible in over twelve years" answered Cullen.

"I know Solas will come to his senses and realize he doesn't need to destroy this world" Rosy told him, then added "Cullen...I want to try"

"As do I" he whispered "Nothing will make me happier than to have a child with you"

"Or as many as the Maker sends us" laughed Rosy.

"Rosy..." Cullen sighed as he sat up "There is something that Alistar told me when he and his wife visited Skyhold, when he offered me to become his Commander"

"What is it?" asked Rosy, as she also stood up.

"He told me that the Queen could sense something was not right, that Thedas will need to fight for it's survival again, and that an army will be needed" explained Cullen "He wants to make sure that we will be ready for anything"

"Is that why you want to wait?" asked Rosy.

"At least I want to tell the King and Queen about our friend's plans" Cullen told her.

Rosy layed back down, a little angry, Cullen continued "Love, it's just a few more weeks"

Rosy didn't say anything, she only turned to lay on her side. Cullen layed down behind her, and hugged her, after a silence...

"You know what else he told me?" he asked her.

"What?" asked Rosy, annoyed.

"That once I married you, I would realize how you would be right most of the time" he told her.

"Most of the time?" Rosy teased.

"All right, maybe all the time" he laughed.

"Maybe?" she giggled.

"Yes maybe" he chuckled.

Rosy smiled, and sighed, with Cullen still holding her. After a silence, she said

"Cullen...please promise me that we will try"

"Of course we will. As many as the Maker sends us" he promised.

Both of them fell asleep a few minutes later. That night, Rosy was the one who had the same dream Cullen had about a year ago, when she had closed the last rift.

* * *

"She was so beautiful!" said Rosy, after she had told Cullen of the dream as both of them got changed from their sleeping garments "She had your curly hair and golden eyes"

"Her hair was black, and she also had your skin" Cullen told her, as he began to help brush her hair.

"It's the same dream you had, isn't it?" asked Rosy.

"Yes, it is" he answered, as he kept brushing her hair "You know, I think your hair is getting longer"

"I thinking about letting it grow" she told him "What do you think?"

"You'll be beautiful no matter how short or long it is" he replied, as he kissed her head "I'm sure her hair will still be curly"

Rosy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes, and after a while, asked "How do you think the one I was pregnant with will look like?"

"I don't know" he chuckled,as he hugged her after she stood.

"I wish I could have taught them how to become rogues" Rosy said, sadly.

"I suppose I will have to teach them how to become warriors instead" Cullen told her, as he held her tightly.

"Cullen...what if we become parents to a mage?" she asked.

"We will ask your brother to teach our child" he sighed.

"You have thought of it" she asked.

"Yes" he answered.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation.

"It's open" yelled Cullen.

"We will come in if you two are dressed" laughed Rosalie.

"We are" giggled Rosy.

The door opened, and Rosalie and Rylen came in.

"Cullen, I have found a small room to have the main office. We just came back from seeing it, but wanted to get your opinion" Rosalie told Cullen.

"I don't think you need my opinion, you two are going to be in charge here when we're not here" said Cullen.

"And what about when you are here?" asked Rylen.

"Well, we need to find a way to organize this place. We could get started, let's talk in the office Rylen" replied Cullen.

Both men then left, closing the door behind them.

"So you found the office?" asked Rosy.

"Yes" answered Rosalie.

"And instead of telling Cullen first, you told Rylen?" asked Rosy.

"I ran into him as I came out I..." tried to explain Rosalie "All right. I'm attracted to him"

"Well I'm glad, he seems to like you too" Rosy told her.

"Thank you, Rosy" Rosalie thanked her "Did you talk to Cullen?"

"Yes. He wants to wait" Rosy answered, as she sat on the bed.

"For how long?" asked Rosalie.

"Until we get to Denerim" replied Rosy.

"Just a few weeks" Rosalie told her "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I don't want to tell him until I'm sure" replied Rosy, as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I could get a healer to come and check you, might as well make sure now" Rosalie told her.

"No" replied Rosy "I have a better idea. Let's go see the Charger's healer while Cullen is distracted"

"And who do you think is distracting him and why?" teased Rosalie.

"You planned this" said Rosy, shocked.

"I want to know for sure if you are pregnant as much as you do, so I asked Rylen to help me" explained Rosalie.

"Does he know?" asked Rosy.

"No, this is still our secret" answered Rosalie.

"All right" sighed Rosy "Then let's go"

Both women left, and went to the part of the clinic where Bull and his Chargers had stayed. Bull's healer checked Rosy, only to find out she wasn't pregnant, but only had a delay. Although Rosy was a bit upset, all she did was think about her dream, and about how it'll come true sometime soon.

* * *

Three weeks passed since Cullen and Rosy had arrived at South Reach, and the two of them, with the help of Rosalie and Rylen, were able to find a way to organize the clinic and how things would be handled once they were gone. The time was approaching for them to go to Denerim, especially since Alistar had sent word that he was sending someone to help the Chargers escort Cullen and Rosy.

"I was a bit disappointed at first, but all I kept thinking about was the dream, and I felt better" said Rosy, she had just told Cullen about when she thought she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure before I said anything, I got my hopes up" she answered.

"Did you tell anyone else besides Rosalie?" asked Cullen.

"No, she is the only one who knows" she answered.

He went to hug her, then said "I know I said I wanted to wait, but I can't wait for you to give me the news that you're pregnant either"

"So have you?" asked Rosy.

"I stopped taking the potion when we got here, and you?" asked Cullen.

"The day we got married" she answered "Bull's healer told me that it takes time for it to come off, that I would not get pregnant right after I stopped taking it"

"We're going to Denerim as soon as the people the King sent get here, it should be any day now" he told her, after a silence.

Rosy sighed, then there was a knock in the door.

"Come in" said Rosy, as Cullen let her go.

"Cullen, Rosy, there is someone here to see you" said Rylen as he opened the door.

"Who?" asked Cullen, as both left the room.

"Us!" yelled Jason, he had arrived with Leliana and Cassandra.

"Brother!" yelled Rosy, as she ran to hug Jason.

"I assume you are either here for the Chantry or for the King" said Cullen.

"No" Cassandra told him "We are just visiting"

"At least we are" Leliana teased.

"All right. Queen Julissa wrote to me, asking me to come here to help escort you to Denerim, she says that she needs to speak with me" explained Cassandra.

"And Leliana was sent to make sure that the Chantry is helping" joked Jason, as he let go of Rosy.

"I no longer belong to the Chantry of Orlais. Divine Victoria is trying to get things to be the way they were, but that won't fix anything. Ferelden is working on making the change that Thedas needs to make. I am here for the Chantry that works from Denerim, which is only focused on helping others" explained Leliana.

"Most of the people that have come here from the Chantry came from Ferelden, those sent from Orlais are here because Mother Giselle convinced them. We have no doubts that we might have people that report to the Divine" Cullen told them.

"At least we are not doing anything wrong" interrupted Rosalie "I think we should just keep doing what we are doing"

"Everyone, this is my sister Rosalie" said Cullen "Sister this is..."

"I know brother, Seeker Cassandra, Spymaster Leliana, and your brother in law, Enchanter Trevelyan" interrupted Rosalie "Rylen had told me much of you"

"Enchanter?" joked Jason "Is this your doing, my dear brother in law?"

"No!" answered Cullen, quickly.

"I know, it's the King's" Jason told them.

"I heard that you had made contact with Grand Enchanter Fiona" said Rosy.

"Yes, she is currently supporting my idea. Many of the mages that don't have a home have gone to her College of Enchanters. She has sent some to start teaching in Ferelden and The Free Marchers" answered Jason "I have asked two mages to accompany me to Stone Bear Hold, I am curious on how they teach magic"

"They're different, I'll tell you that" joked Leliana.

"Who are these two mages?" asked Cullen.

"I thing we should go and eat something" recommended Rosalie.

They all agreed, and went to the dining room to eat. After eating, Cullen, Leliana , Rylen, Cassandra, and Rosalie went to the office, while Bull the Chargers and the alchemists brought by Jason to make potions and poultices.

Both Jason and Rosy took a walk around the clinic, coming to the library.

"Have you heard anything from your friend Dorian?" asked Jason "I heard he took his father's place after his death"

"Yes, we have kept in contact through our communication crystals. Apparently, he gave Bull one too" replied Rosy.

"And how are you, sister?" asked Jason, worried.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I still feel sad about missing my arm" she told him "But Cullen is taking care of me. He promised me that everything will be all right, and he is keeping his word. I have been very happy"

"I'm glad" Jason smiled "He's not bad for a Templar. A lot of the templars in Ostwich joined the Inquisition when they heard they would be led by one of their own. Some of them have come here to stop taking lyrium, it seems that there are some that want to join Cassandra's new order of Seekers"

"If Leliana told you about Inquisitor Ameridan, you would know why Cassandra feels inspired" said Rosy.

"I'm sure she'll do well, especially for what is to come" Jason told her "Leliana told me, the King and Queen about the Dread Wolf"

"The King sent you to Stone Bear Hold, didn't he?" asked Rosy.

"Yes" answered Jason "Leliana showed them your report".

"Queen Julissa wants to speak with Cassandra about her new order of Seekers to be prepared to fight" guessed Rosy.

"That I don't know" Jason replied.

"Brother? Who are the two mages that are going to see the Avvar with you?" asked Rosy.

"Sister..." tried to answer Jason.

"Jason tell me! I don't want anything to surprise Cullen!" Rosy demanded.

"Well, he is in for a surprise. The King asked me to talk to the Avvar, but sent Hawke and Anders to go with me"

"Cullen is not going to like this" sighed Rosy.

"I know" whispered Jason, as he hugged her "Hopefully, things will go well"

"With Rosalie's and Cassandra's curiosity of the love story between Hawke and Anders, it will" giggled Rosy.

"And with his love for Templars..."joked Jason, as he let her go "Don't worry, he is glad that the Inquisition supported mages, and supports my plan completly"

"I'm so proud of you, Jason" whispered Rosy.

"And I am of you" he also whispered.

The two of them left the library, and heard yelling when walking outside the office

"You can't be serious!" yelled Cullen.

"It was the King's decision after I told him about Solas!" argued Leliana.

Rosy and Jason came inside the office

"What's happenning?" asked Rosy.

"Lady Leliana just told us that Hawke and her lover will be arriving tomorrow with the escort sent by the King" answered Rylen.

"That man is an abomination! I will not let him hurt anyone else!" argued Cullen.

"That _abomination_ might be the only way to find out how we can stop Solas, Cullen. He will not become a threat to any of us without a reason" said Jason.

"Do you know of this, Rosy?" asked Cullen.

"Yes" answered Rosy "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have them here, but we have no choice. Solas loves the fade, if we find a way to stop him by using this against him, then it's worth it"

"I heard Cole and his girlfriend will be coming with them" interrupted Bull, coming in "It seems that Cole has been showing the spirit in that mage compassion"

"Cole was once a spirit of compassion...and his girlfriend, well...this place could use a Bard" joked Jason, looking at Leliana.

"No" laughed Leliana.

"Cullen...the past is the past. The King and Queen trust Hawke and Anders, a good change cannot come at the price of blood" Rosalie told them.

"She's right, Cullen" agreed Rylen.

"All right" sighed Cullen "I suppose that Alistar and his wife trust them for a reason"

"Well, if it wasn't for him, the Queen would be either dead or childless" Leliana told him.

"I heard he had a huge participation in discovering the cure" said Cassandra "I suppose he has helped save the Grey Wardens"

"Maybe our visit to Stone Bear Hold will tell us more than just how to stop the Dread Wolf" said Jason "Now...about the Bard..."

"I said no!" laughed Leliana, as she left the room, with Jason following her.

"Seeker, why don't you come see the Chargers, they have missed you" said Bull.

"I'm sure they have" replied Cassandra, leaving with Bull.

"Rylen, we should go and see if the food is being cooked" Rosalie recommended, and left with Rylen.

"Cullen...are you all right?" asked Rosy.

"I don't know" Cullen answered "Have you noticed how Rylen and Rosalie have been looking at each other?"

"Yes" Rosy giggled "Like we used to look at each other"

"Used to?" asked Cullen, hugging her.

"All right" she sighed "Still look at each other"

"Despite anything he might have done, Anders is a good healer" said Cullen "He pushed for a change, a bad one, but things changed. If he hadn't done what he did, Cassandra would have never recruited me to the Inquisition"

"And we would have never met" agreed Rosy.

He held her tighter, then said "I suppose that now that the King and Queen know..."

"We're going to try?" asked Rosy, shocked.

"Yes" he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"I suppose I should be glad that you all are no longer templars" said Anders, as Cullen showed him, Hawke and Carver around.

"As am I" replied Cullen, coldly.

"The rest of the escort are speaking with Bull" interrupted Hawke.

"Who came with you?" asked Cullen.

"Your friends Cole and Maryden, and also Nathaniel Howe, who is in charge of them" answered Hawke.

"After twelve years, it's still surprising to hear of the Howe family" said Cullen.

"His father is the one who stained his family's name. Thanks to our past Warden Commander, Nathaniel has recovered his family's honor" Carver told him.

"There you all are" yelled Jason, who was coming behind them with Rosy.

"Lady Inquisitor" said Anders.

"Please, call me Rosy" Rosy asked them.

"Or maybe Lady Ruthersford" joked Jason.

"Rosy is fine, Enchanter" agreed Cullen.

"Not you too!" groaned Jason.

"I'm sure Mother and Father like that" laughed Rosy.

"They do, but it's too formal" said Jason "Not to be used around friends and family"

"Anyway, we should go in the dinning room. The others are waiting" recommended Rosy.

"Before we go in, may I ask you something Lady Rosy?" asked Anders.

"Of course" answered Rosy "Just Rosy"

"Rosy it is then" replied Anders "My question is, why did you support the mages and give them their freedom?"

"Because it was the right thing to do" answered Rosy "I know that not all mages are bad, just as many templars weren't bad. I believe that there is a way in which we can all live peacefully, we just have to find it"

"If all Templars had been bad, do you think my sister would have married one?" joked Jason.

"I'm sure that all Rosy saw was a good man in you, Cullen, despite you having been a templar" agreed Hawke.

"A good templar" added Anders.

"I never thought I'll hear you say that" said Cullen.

"Well, your wife just said that not all of you were bad" Anders told him "And I know you have always been a good man, regarless of what situation you were in. You did let us escape Kirkwall"

"I didn't do it for you" argued Cullen.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Anders.

"I...I don't know" answered Cullen.

"Anyway, let's go eat! I'm starving!" interrupted Jason.

They all went to the dinning room, where Cole was playing with Cookie.

"Hello Cole" said Rosy.

"I am happy, she got me treats, so he named me after something she loves" said Cole, as he got up and turned to see them "I love her a lot"

"You read the mabari's mind?" asked Carver.

"His name is Cookie" replied Cole "He likes being named after something you love"

"Well, I'm not sure that there are a lot of people who hate cookies" giggled Carver, as he petted Cookie.

"Where is Maryden?" asked Cullen.

"Asleep, the trip here made her tired" Cole told them, then turned to Jason "Dinner is not ready yet. It'll be brought soon"

"Then let's have a seat" recommended Hawke.

They were joined by Rylen, Bull, Rosalie, and Nathaniel.

"Dinner is almost ready" announced Rosalie, as they all sat.

"Where are Scott and Brandson?" asked Cullen.

"Seeing how there are a lot of people here, I thought that they could help us out a lot more by staying at the farm" answered Rosalie.

"I've written to my sister, I asked her to send support here" said Nathaniel.

"Thank you" Cullen thanked him.

"It seems you will need a lot of help here Commander, and I will help as much as I can" Nathaniel told them.

"Last I heard, you were a Grey Warden" said Cassandra.

"I was. I have been cured, thanks to Queen Julissa" replied Nathaniel.

"You hated her" whispered Cole "She knew that, but helped you anyways. She knew you could do great things"

"She helped me get my family's honor back, even after I told her I wanted her dead" said Nathaniel.

"The Queen has always been able to see the best in us, regardless of anything we have done" Anders added "She has always been a great woman"

"And a great friend" said Leliana.

"The Arishock always spoke highly of her and the King" Bull told them.

"She is very happy to have you as her friends" Cole told them, and looked at Cookie "He wants more treats"

"He always does" laughed Rosalie.

"You two like each other" said Cole, looking at Rylen.

There was an akward silence, then Rosalie said when the servants started serving the food "Finally, I'm starving"

"This smells delicious!" giggled Hawke.

Everyone ate, keeping small conversations amongst themselves. After a while, everyone started to retire, with Rosy and Cullen going to their room.

"Well, that was..." tried to say Rosy, as she layed down.

"Better than I expected" interrupted Cullen.

Cookie started to snore quietly, Cullen chuckled "That's one that should be able to sleep well" he layed down, hugging her.

Rosy turned to see him, then whispered "Cullen, everything will be all right"

"I don't understand how the King can trust him this way, after everything he has done" said Cullen.

"The King might not trust him, but the Queen does" Rosy told him "She trusts the son of the man that killed her family"

"I suppose Rosalie is right, and I should let things stay in the past" said Cullen, kissed her forehead, and added "And focus on the future"

"I'm so proud of you" she whispered, then kissed him.

* * *

Cullen woke early the next day, dressing quietly to not wake Rosy. He went to the kitchen, having decided to make her breakfast.

"I never thought I'll see you like this, Knight Captain" said Anders, from the kitchen door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cullen.

"Same thing you are doing" answered Anders "I want to surprise Hawke"

Cullen looked at him, without showing any kind of reaction. Cullen had never trusted Anders, and after what had hapenned at Kirkwall, decided to not let his guard down.

"Commander...I will not try to do anything to harm anyone. I'm going to try very hard to not disappoint Hawke again" explained Anders.

"I don't trust you, and you have betrayed her before. I still don't understand how she is still with you" said Cullen, coldly.

"I have wondered the same" Anders agreed "I know I have done terrible things, sometimes I wonder why I am still alive"

"How did you end up in Denerim?" asked Cullen.

"For some reason, Queen Julissa trusts me. She sent word asking me to help her search for the cure in the Deep Roads, just as Hawke received a letter from Varric. I joined the Queen while Hawke went to Skyhold. I helped the other mage that went with us to work on the potion that eventually cured the Queen. Julissa convinced me to go to Denerim to help cure her husband, Nathaniel, and Avernus" explained Anders.

"And Ferelden looked past what you have done for curing the King and Queen" said Cullen, as he almost finished making breakfast.

"That seems to be the case" Anders told him "Although I don't know for how long it will last. Hopefully by helping Enchanter Trevelyan, I will be able to keep Hawke safe"

"I thought that the King and Queen were keeping you safe" said Cullen.

"The King of Starkhaven started sending assassins when I reunited with Hawke after she returned from the Anderfells. The Queen and Nathaniel set up a spy network, especially after she asked me and Hawke to help her through her pregnancy. When Varric was named Vicount of Kirkwall, Hawke went to visit him, and on her way back, stopped in Amaranthine for Carver, who had been called to Denerim. Julissa offered Carver the cure, and he took it" continued Anders.

"I assume this was after Leliana told them about the Dread Wolf" guessed Cullen.

"That was later, even as Warden Commander, the Queen had always had an instinct when things are not right" replied Anders.

"The King told me the same thing when they went to Skyhold" agreed Cullen.

"They have formed a secret order, in case your friend tries something. No one in court knows about what is happening, and the King wants to keep this a secret for as long as possible" finished Anders.

"I assume that for now, we'll have to work together to keep what we care for safe" agreed Cullen "But I am only doing this for Rosy"

"As I am for Hawke" replied Anders, then added "Just so you know, the only thing I wanted was for mages to have their freedom so they could have what you have"

"And that is?" asked Cullen.

Anders grabbed a cup, pouring tea inside, and answered "A family"

Anders left, and Cullen finished setting everything up. He went back to his bedroom to find Rosy starting to wake up.

"Where did you go?" she yawned.

"I wanted to surprise you" answered Cullen, as he put her food on the table by her side of the bed.

"Oh, love" she laughed, as she stood up, using the sheet to cover herself.

He sat, and whispered "Good morning"

"Good morning" she chuckled "My dear husband, why are you spoiling me?"

"Because you deserve it" he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"When will we be leaving?' she asked.

"I don't know yet" he answered, as he pulled away "I'm going to speak with Nathaniel and Rylen, I'll be back"

Cullen left, and went to the office. He started to look over the paperwork, and was later joined by Rosalie, and Rylen. The three of them talked, organizing themselves for when Cullen and Rosy left. When they finished, Cullen called Nathaniel to the office, and the two of them decided that they would leave for Denerim in two days.

Hawke, Anders, Jason, Cole, and Carver left that evening, while Maryden and Leliana decided to stay at the Clinic to help while they came back. As for Cassandra, Nathaniel, and Bull, they prepared everything for the trip to Denerim. Two days after Hawke and the others left, Cassandra, Nathaniel, the Bull and his Chargers , Cullen and Rosy left for Denerim, ready for what was to come.


End file.
